


Across the Universe

by Bookkeeper1



Series: Steven Universe: Legendary Defender [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spoilers!, Steven Universe: Stranded, Voltron Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkeeper1/pseuds/Bookkeeper1
Summary: Pidge is not having a good day. First Voltron’s battle with Zarkon went haywire and the team barely escaped with their lives. Then the wormhole collapsed leaving her alone who-knows-where. Fortunately she’s been able to build a device that will allow her to contact the castle-ship. She’s surprised, however, when the first thing that comes through isn’t from Allura or Coran or the team, but a distress call from a nearby moon…Stevonnie is also not having a good day. After being attacked by Emerald and being separated from Lars and the Off-Color’s, they’ve been stranded on this jungle moon for who-knows-how-long. Fortunately they have found ways to survive while they wait for rescue. They’re surprised, however, when their eventual rescuers aren’t Lars or the Off-Colors or the Crystal Gems, but a human in a giant robotic green lion and some humanoid-aliens, who claim they’re part of something called “Voltron…”A Voltron/Steven Universe Crossover Event





	1. Serious Stevonnie

Slowly, very slowly, Pidge lowered the last piece of her makeshift giant satellite into place. Sure, the whole thing was made from junk parts, but that just meant she needed to be even more careful. If something broke there was no guarantee there would be suitable parts available to fix it.

The top successfully attached to the tower with a hard thud, releasing a steam of gas as it did so. 

Yes! Pidge thought to herself, propelling herself downwards towards her lion. She was followed by dozens of the little puffball creatures. They had been no help during this building process, but hadn’t actually been a hindrance, either, basically just floating around and watching Pidge as she worked. Besides, they were super adorable, and Pidge was relieved to have _someone_ to talk to, even if they were essentially fluff with eyes.

“That ought to do it,” Pidge said, as she hooked the last wire into place. The contraption started glowing blue, a good sign. “Now let’s see if we can get a hold of the castle.”

Not five seconds after she said that, the device stopped working, the blue light and power draining away.

“No, no, what’s wrong?” Pidge asked frantically. “I need to get out of here! I need to find my friends! C’mon!” She was so angry she would have kicked the thing if she hadn’t known that the force would just send her hurdling backwards.

Green seemed to sense her distress, powering up and letting out a mighty roar, giving the device enough power to complete its purpose and send out a bright blue signal out into space.

“Thanks,” Pidge told her lion gratefully. “Now, let’s see if this thing works.” She flew back into Green and landed in her seat.

“I hope the signal’s strong enough to reach the castle,” she said, activating her screens, which fortunately were working fine.

“Nothing to do now but wait,” Pidge said to herself, leaning back in her chair. She realized this was very similar to what she had already been doing, but at least now there was a better chance that the others could find her.

Just as she was about to go see if any of the little fuzzy critters would be interested in returning with her (they were really too cute to leave) a message started coming through. Pidge leaned forward in her seat, excitedly, trying her best to hear the broken, static-y message. 

“-ello? This is… -ipper calling… It’s Stev-… onnie?... stranded!... eed help!”

As Pidge strained to listen she could just make out the voice beg, “Don’t leave me here!”

The signal died out completely right after that. Well, that certainly hadn’t been the castle, Pidge thought, but someone named… Stevonnie? That couldn’t be right… clearly needed help.

Checking where the signal originated, Pidge saw that it was sent from a nearby moon. She couldn’t move her lion now to try and help whoever it was who was stranded, not while this giant tower was strapped to her lion and the others were still (presumably) looking for her, but Pidge vowed that as soon as her friends found her, she would try to help the stranded being. It was part of her job as a defender of the universe, after all.

Hopefully they would be alright until then.

 

~~~

 

Stevonnie was _not_ alright.

Sure, they had managed to take out Emerald’s ship, and sure, they had managed to survive so far on this jungle moon. But it seemed like it had been _ages_ since they crashed, and there had been no sign of rescue. It had been so long that they had started to grow facial hair, something they found weird but cool at the same time.

Of course, getting chased by an angry bird-blob into what turned out to be a Diamond Control Tower, having a strange dream about Yellow and Pink Diamond, and then having the bird-blob come after them _again_ was not fun. In fact, Stevonnie would have to put this on their “top five worst experiences of all time” list, somewhere between losing a drag race to Kevin, and falling off a cliff after being assaulted by angry visions of the people they hadn’t been able to save and still felt guilt over. That… had been bad. But this was not much better.

Stevonnie had hoped to be able to contact Lars with the Diamond control panel, but they had barely started scrolling past through the files before the bird-blob found them. Apparently it was still angry Stevonnie almost ate its child, and it screeched and pounded the glass roof of the tower with its sharp beak. The glass started to crack, and Stevonnie readied themselves, whether to hide in a bubble or to run for their sword they weren’t sure.

Before they could decide, a bright green laser hit the ceiling next to the attacking creature. Scared off, it leapt off the tower and… flew? Blooped?... away.

“Oh thank goodness,” Stevonnie sighed. “Lars must have found us.” With one last look around the tower, specifically at the cracked part wall Pink Diamond had punched in their dream, they hurried down the tower steps, grabbing their sword from where they left it in the bottom floor as they passed by.

“Lars!” they shouted, running outside. “I can’t believe you found me, thank you so much, I was so worried, and…” Stevonnie stopped running and stared out in front of them, blinking and rubbing their eyes a few times to make sure they weren’t seeing things.

Hovering above them, but slowly lowering itself onto the ground, was what looked like an enormous green robot in the shape of a lion. Looking past it, Stevonnie could just make out what looked like a flying castle, albeit a very futuristic-looking one. 

Their attention was brought back to the giant lion in front of them as it landed on the ground a short distance away from them.

“Lars?” Stevonnie asked, doubtful but still hoping to see her pink space-pirate friend. Maybe he had to abandon Emerald’s ship and somehow found this even-cooler looking one?

The lion lowered its head to the ground and opened its mouth, lowering down a ramp. A figure too small to be Lars stepped out. Cautious, Stevonnie pulled their sword off their back and held it in front of them at the approaching figure.

“Who are you?” Stevonnie asked, trying their best to make their voice sound intimidating. “Are you a Gem? Are you with the Diamonds?” Stevonnie hadn’t heard of the Diamonds having lion-ships, but, then again, there was a lot they didn’t know about the Diamonds or Homeworld.

“Whoa, easy,” the being said, holding out their hands. “I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Pidge, and I’m the green paladin of Voltron.”

“Voltron?” Stevonnie asked, still holding their sword at the ready as this “Pidge” reached up to their helmet. They didn’t think they had ever heard that name before.

“Yeah, Voltron,” Pidge said, removing their helmet. “I got your, well I’m assuming your, distress signal. Do you need help?”

With Pidge’s helmet off, Stevonnie could tell that they didn’t look like a Gem. In fact…

“Are you a human?” Stevonnie asked, lowering their sword.

Pidge looked startled and surprised at the question. “Um, yeah, I am.”

“Oh, sweet!” Stevonnie happily cheered, putting their sword back on their back and moving forward towards Pidge, relieved to see _something_ familiar and from Earth. “Me too! Well, mostly.”

“Mostly human…?” Pidge repeated, as Stevonnie got closer, seeming confused.

Stevonnie reached Pidge and stuck out their hand at them. “I’m Stevonnie! It’s nice to meet you!” Up close the difference in their size was more obvious. Stevonnie was at least a full head or two taller than Pidge, though they did appear to be close to the same physical age. Despite the closer view, Stevonnie couldn’t tell if Pidge was a boy or a girl, but that didn’t matter very much to them right now.

Pidge was also examining Stevonnie, taking in their rugged appearance, their gaze lingering for a moment on their gem. “Nice to meet you too, Stevonnie,” Pidge said after a moment, seeming to shake themselves out of their stupor and shaking Stevonnie’s hand.

“Now,” Pidge asked once they finished their handshake. “Are you the one who sent out that distress signal?”

“Yes!” Stevonnie said. “I can’t believe you heard that! I was trying to reach Lars, he’s the captain of the Sun Incinerator, which is a really cool ship he stole from Emerald, though I think yours is really cool too! I crashed his smaller experimental ship after taking out Emerald’s cannons, he and the off-colors are probably looking for me, do you know them, did they send you for me?”

Pidge blinked at Stevonnie’s rapid explanation and questions. “Sorry, I don’t know who those people are,” they said apologetically. “Or most of whatever you said, for that matter,” they added, seemingly to themselves.

“Oh,” Stevonnie sighed, dejected. 

“But if you’d like,” Pidge offered, “You can come with us on our ship. We can send out a signal for this ‘Lars’ and try to find him together. We’re looking for some people right now too – our crew was separated after we went through a corrupted wormhole, and we haven’t found everyone yet.”

“Really?” Stevonnie asked, their spirits lifting. “Yes, I would love to come with you, yes! Thank you so much!” Finally, Stevonnie thought to themselves. Something was going right.

“Let’s go, then,” Pidge said, turning and walking back towards her lion-ship, gesturing at Stevonnie to follow, which they did without hesitating. This Pidge seemed cool and nice, and they said they’d help them find Lars! Plus they could finally get off this crazy, dangerous moon. Things were looking up.

“Hey, what’s a human doing so far out in space, anyway?” Stevonnie asked Pidge as they entered the lion.

Pidge laughed. “Funny,” they said as the doors closed. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

A minute later the green lion blasted off from the surface of the jungle moon, making all the animal inhabitants run for cover. It joined up with the larger castle-like ship, which slowly flew away, until it was so far that it was indistinguishable from the stars in the sky, before finally disappearing altogether. Later, long after all of the animals had calmed and returned to their normal routines, a much smaller ship appeared overhead. It scanned the surface quickly, but seeming to find nothing of interest, soared past without stopping. Soon it too was gone from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't seem to finish a work before I start a new one. And because I seem to have made it my mission to combine Voltron with all the things I love.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I haven't been posting on here for very long, so feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> Oh, I've got some fun plans for this story...


	2. Story for Stevonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie is introduced to their first non-Gem aliens. Meanwhile, Keith works desperately to save an injured Shiro.

Once inside Pidge’s lion Stevonnie’s eyes grew wide as they took in all the glowing green machinery.

“This is so _cool_ ,” they squealed, running up to the front of the lion. They gasped at the monitors that displayed the moon outside as clearly as a window. There were also a bunch of symbols that kept popping up, which they couldn’t make any sense of, but added to the whole “out-of-this-world” aesthetic. There was also only one seat, which was interesting. Did this huge ship really only need one pilot?

Pidge caught up with Stevonnie, a small-but-proud smile on their face. “Yeah, Green’s pretty cool,” they said, taking a seat in the singular chair. Seeing Stevonnie looking around awkwardly, they advised, “Just hold on tight to the back of my seat while we fly.”

“That seems like a design flaw,” Stevonnie said as they grasped the back of Pidge’s chair. “What if you have to transport a bunch of people?”

“Well, we made it off of Earth alright in Lance’s lion,” Pidge reminisced as they started pushing buttons and flipping switches. “Well, mostly,” they amended a second later. “Point taken. I’ll think about making some modifications later.”

“Now let’s go back to the castle, Green,” Pidge said, pushing some levers forward. The lion stood up straight and let out a roar, shaking the trees on the moon outside and causing all the moon-animals in view to take off running.

“You talk to it like it’s alive,” Stevonnie observed as the lion started to move forward, starting slow but quickly gaining speed.

“That’s cause it is,” Pidge replied simply. “Well, kinda? Mostly? It’s pretty confusing, and there’s this whole quintessence thing that I really need to learn more about, but I think the lions can be considered at least partially alive.”

“So cool,” Stevonnie whispered, taking that in. Of course they had their own 100% alive lion back on Earth, but if Lion was also a robot? He would be just like Dogcopter. Stevonnie chuckled a bit to themselves, thinking of Lion with robot modifications.

Their laugh quickly turned into a gasp as with a leap the lion-ship suddenly left the ground and started flying towards the castle floating above. Stevonnie held on tight to avoid being tossed to the back of the lion. Once they left the atmosphere of the moon the lion evened out some, and Stevonnie could release their white-knuckled grip.

They lion flew quickly, and they arrived at the castle less than a minute later. As they approached Stevonnie was in awe of just how large the castle was. They had thought the lion was big, but it felt like a toy airplane next to this grandiose ship. They approached one of the sides, where a door large enough for the lion to fit in opened up. Pidge flew the lion inside, landing it remarkably lightly on the floor.

“Wait to get out there until the hangar doors close,” Pidge warned Stevonnie as they took a step back towards the lion’s exit. “You don’t want to be sucked out into space.”

“Oh, right,” Stevonnie said, remembering from one of Connie’s science classes that space was a vacuum, while also recalling Steven getting sucked out into space with the Rubies on Earth’s moon. They shuddered. No, they weren’t eager to try that again.

The hanger closed a few moments later and Pidge stood up. “Alright,” they said, “It’s safe to exit the lion now. Altean technology equalizes the air pressure like that,” they said as they snapped their fingers. “I don’t understand it myself.” Pidge’s eyes narrowed determinedly. “Yet.”

Nodding, though they doubted they could understand it either, Stevonnie followed Pidge out of the lion-ship. “Thanks for the ride, Green,” they said, petting the walls as they passed. Was it their imagination, or did they rumble, almost like a purr?

Pidge chuckled. “Green says you’re welcome,” they said as the exit opened and the ramp extended. “Now c’mon, let’s go see Allura and Coran. You can tell us more about what exactly you’re doing out here in space, and we can get started on finding my other friends.”

“Okay, but you have to tell me what this is all about too,” Stevonnie said, taking in the interior of the castle as they stepped out into the hangar. Steven had been on a number of spaceships before, so part of Stevonnie accepted this as almost normal, but for Connie this was only the second spaceship they had ever been on (third if you counted Lars’ Star Skipper), so the other part of Stevonnie was in total awe and wanted to examine everything. 

“I didn’t think humans had this kind of technology,” they added, turning around and giving Green a wave goodbye as they exited the hangar. 

“Oh, they don’t,” Pidge said almost smugly, setting a brisk pace through the hallway. Stevonnie had to walk a little faster than normal to keep up. For someone only 2/3rds of Stevonnie’s size, Pidge sure could move. “This is all Altean.”

“Altean?” Stevonnie echoed, head whipping back and forth as they kept passing doors and corridors that branched off from the main one they were in. Stevonnie was lost after the second turn, but Pidge seemed to know where they were going.

“Yeah, Altean,” Pidge said. “Don’t worry if you’ve never heard of them. Most of their race died out, well, was basically exterminated, 10,000 years ago. Allura and Coran are the only ones left.” 

“An entire race was killed?” Stevonnie whispered, shocked and sad. They then registered the rest of what Pidge had said. “Hey, wait. If that happened 10,000 years ago, then how are… Allura and Coran, you said?... still alive?”

Pidge waved their hand dismissively, as though being able to survive for centuries was a mundane thing. “Cryo-pods. They were basically kept frozen and asleep for that whole time, ‘til we came along, at least.” Before Stevonnie could question that further Pidge suddenly stopped in front of a pair of closed doors. 

“Here we are,” Pidge said as the doors slid open (in a very sci-fi manner, the Connie part of Stevonnie was pleased to note). Pidge walked inside, and Stevonnie followed. “Coran, Allura, this is Stevonnie. Stevonnie, Allura and Coran.”

The two beings Pidge gestured towards were clearly not human, but neither were they gems, either (at least, no gems that Stevonnie had ever seen). In fact, they looked a little bit like elves from a book series that Connie had read once. Their height and pointy ears certainly made them seem like elves, though the colorful markings under their eyes were definitely different.

“Hi!” Stevonnie said, giving a little half-wave at the two, feeling both excited to meet new people from an alien race and at the same time little self-conscious. It didn’t help that these two looked regal and immaculate, while Stevonnie knew they were scruffy-looking, probably smelled, and needed to shave.

The one with the long white hair stepped off of a platform in the middle of the room, while the one with the impressive-looking orange mustache kept poking at buttons on a dashboard.

“Hello Stevonnie, I am Princess Allura of Altea,” the being, Allura, said, coming over to greet Stevonnie and smiling.

Oh, shoot, this was a princess! Stevonnie tried to rack their brain for what to do when meeting royalty. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Your Highness,” they settled on, giving a small bow. “Thank you for allowing me to board your vessel. I am Stevonnie.” Once again this knowledge was coming from Connie’s fantasy books; Stevonnie hoped they did that right.

Apparently they did, judging by Allura’s smile. “Yes, I heard,” Allura said, “And the pleasure is all mine.” She turned to Pidge. “I had no idea that Earthlings had such manners.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it,” Pidge said, scratching under their arm. 

Allura frowned at Pidge. “Yes… at any rate, I am most curious as to how a human ended up so far from Earth.”

Stevonnie shrugged. “It’s kind of a long story…” They trailed off, not sure where to begin. With Lars? Rose Quartz? The Gem War?

They were saved from having to choose by a beeping noise that started near Coran. “I am afraid it will half to wait,” Allura said apologetically. “Coran! Have you located the other lions?” she asked as she walked briskly towards the other Altean.

Coran nodded as she joined his side. “Two of them, Princess! The black and red lions, which both appear to be in the same place.”

Allura clapped her hands together. “Excellent!” She turned to Pidge, who had followed her over to look at Coran’s readings.

“Pidge, get back in your lion. I will open a wormhole to Shiro and Keith’s location.”

“Couldn’t we just send the whole castle there?” Pidge asked, but Allura shook her head. 

“Unfortunately, a wormhole of that size requires more power than the castle, or I, have at the moment. I can, however, open one big enough for you and the other two lions, but you’ll need to hurry.”

“On it,” Pidge said, hurrying out of the control room, presumably back towards Green.

Stevonnie stood there, feeling a bit out of place. “Umm, what should I do?” they asked.

Allura motioned towards Coran. “For now, Stevonnie, you can wait near Coran, while I activate this wormhole.”

“Yes, Princess!” Stevonnie said, saluting Allura, which she gave a little chuckle at. Stevonnie quickly made her way over to the other Altean. 

“Hello, Stevonnie, was it?” Coran said, sticking out his hand. “My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, but you can call be Coran.”

Stevonnie reached out and grasped Coran’s hand, then immediately regretted it as he started shaking it around wildly.

“I’ve been learning from the paladins about your Earth customs,” he said proudly, finally letting go of Stevonnie’s hand. They resisted the urge to check to make sure it was still attached. “How did I do?”

“Umm, good,” Stevonnie awkwardly said, sparred from having to say anything more by a glow that suddenly appeared in the room, along with a noise that could only be described as the sound of “powering up.” Stevonnie looked and saw Allura standing regally on the platform, the glow originating from her.

Looking out the windows in the front of the room, Stevonnie saw a large, glowing, hollow circle appear out ahead in space. 

“So cool,” they said in awe, half wondering how many more times they would say that while on this ship. Coran smiled at them.

Soon they saw Pidge’s lion fly towards the circle, only to disappear as it flew through it.

~~~

When Keith saw the wormhole appear in the sky, and saw Pidge’s lion come out a moment later, he was overcome with a huge sense of relief. Shiro was fading fast, and rescue could not come at a better time. Plus, he didn’t want to have to listen to any more of Shiro’s “If I don’t make it out of here I want you to lead Voltron” speech. The thought of Shiro not being around, let alone the thought of Keith having to lead the team, was more than he could handle.

“Shiro, look,” Keith said, when it looked like Shiro’s eyes were still closing. “Pidge found us.”

Shiro let out a grunt of acknowledgment, seemingly all he had strength for.

Pidge’s lion touched down next to the other two lions. Pidge quickly exited and rushed towards them. Keith stood up to meet her.

“Keith! Shiro!” Pidge called out. Keith saw Shiro smile at her voice. “Thank goodness I’ve found you and you’re all right! Wait… Shiro!” Pidge cried out, close enough to see the poor condition Shiro was in. 

“Not alright.” Shiro chuckled weakly as he tried to sit up, letting out a groan and slumping backwards when that proved to be outside of his current abilities. 

“What happened?” Pidge said as she skidded to a halt, seemingly unable to take her eyes off of Shiro’s wound.

“That witch happened,” Keith growled. “She hit him during the fight.”

“Not to mention the giant lizard things which tried to eat me after we crashed here,” Shiro added, trying and failing again to sit up.

“Shiro, save your strength,” Keith ordered firmly. “Pidge, we need to get him into a healing pod.”

“Right,” Pidge said, finally taking her eyes off of Shiro and looking at Keith. He could see the clear worry in them. “Shiro, Keith and I are going to help you up, okay?”

“Sounds good.” Shiro nodded weakly in agreement.

Together Keith and Pidge managed to lift Shiro up, not without him letting out a gasp of pain. Supporting Shiro on either side, the three made their way towards the lions.

“Wait,” Pidge said. “How are we going to get all of the lions back? Shiro can’t pilot Black in his condition.” Shiro looked like he wanted to argue, but only managed to let out another gasp as they took another step forward.

Keith thought for a moment. He looked over at his lion. “Shiro, can Black follow us if I take you in Red?”

There was a pause while Shiro presumably asked his lion. A moment later he nodded. “Black says yes.”

“Okay. Pidge, help me get Shiro into Red, and then you follow us back in Green.” Keith knew from recent experience that he could just as well fly Black back, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to reveal that to the others yet. Besides, Red was faster, and Shiro needed help fast.

“Got it,” Pidge nodded. After a few more minutes of half-supporting half-dragging they managed to get Shiro all the way into Red. By this point Shiro was barely conscious.

“Get to Green, Pidge,” Keith ordered the girl, who wasted no time rushing out. “Shiro, just hold on, we’ll be back at the castle soon.”

It worried Keith when he couldn’t even hear a sound of affirmation from Shiro.

“Let’s go, Red!” Keith said, quickly powering up his lion. She wasted no time in taking off from the planet, heading straight for the portal. On the screens Keith could see Black and Green both following behind them.

They made it to the portal quickly, and as soon as they immerged Keith saw the castle. He flew Red as fast as he could towards the hangar. Before Red even touched down he was out of his seat and going back towards Shiro.

“Shiro!” Keith said, but the leader gave no response. In a panic Keith checked for a pulse. He found one, but he was scared by how weak it was.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Keith said desperately, wracking his brain for what to do. He knew he needed to get Shiro into a pod immediately, but while he was strong, he wasn’t strong enough to lift Shiro’s dead weight by himself.

Just as he was about to run and get Allura or Coran or search for a stretcher of some kind, an unfamiliar voice spoke up behind him.

“Hi, I’m Stevonnie! Coran said you might need help… oh boy, he looks doesn’t look good.”

Keith had spun around, activating his bayard before he even comprehended the words spoken. Looking he was surprised to see what looked like another human about his own age.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Keith yelled at them.

The person slowly put their hands up. “I’m Stevonnie,” they spoke slowly. “No need to yell, I’m right here. Pidge rescued me from a moon I was stranded on. I’m here to help.”

Keith hesitated for a moment, but he knew they had no time to waste. “Fine,” he said, deactivating his sword. He didn’t miss how Stevonnie’s eyes seemed to watch that, and how they whispered, “So cool.”

A second later they snapped out of it and hurried over to Shiro. 

“Steven, would our spit work?” Stevonnie asked, kneeling down by Shiro.

“Don’t spit on him!” Keith all but shouted in shock, and Stevonnie quickly shut their mouth. “And my name’s not Steven, it’s Keith. We just need to get him to the med bay.”

Stevonnie looked confused for a moment, but then nodded with determination. “Okay.”

Keith moved forward to help them lift Shiro, but in one solid motion Stevonnie picked up Shiro by themselves, standing there and holding him in their arms like it was nothing.

“Which way?” they asked. Keith put aside his surprise and gestured at Stevonnie to follow him.

Keith ran practically all the way to the med bay. He glanced back occasionally, but Stevonnie was keeping up with him with seemingly no problem. Finally they made it to the med bay, where Coran was waiting.

“Oh good, Stevonnie found you,” Coran said. “Pidge message us about Shiro’s condition. We’ve got the pod all ready, let’s get him in.”

It took less than a minute to get Shiro prepped and placed inside the pod, which was still too long for Keith’s liking. As soon as the pod closed Coran started looking at the symbols which immediately started flashing on the pod.

“Well?” Keith asked impatiently while Coran read the symbols, muttering to himself. 

A second later Coran let out a relieved sigh. “He’ll be alright. He’s going to be in there for a few days, but he’ll heal up just fine.”

Keith felt himself relax fully for the first time since before their fight with Zarkon. “Thank you, Coran.”

He looked at Stevonnie, who was peering at Shiro curiously. “And thank you, Stevonnie, for getting him here.”

“No problem,” Stevonnie said, waving their hand dismissively. “I do have a question, though.”

“What is it?” Keith asked, prepared for a question about how the pod worked, or maybe how Shiro had gotten hurt.

Stevonnie turned to him, pointed at Shiro, and asked the last thing Keith expected. “Is that Pilot Takashi Shirogane?”


End file.
